


Happiness in her Bright Eyes

by Occupation Family Disappointment (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Oscar Isaac [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Guatemalan American Actor RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Occupation%20Family%20Disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness in her Bright Eyes

Everyone was screaming, everyone wanted to know who she was, and who did she _think_ she was?

Hanging off of Oscar Isaac’s arm like she was with her fingers wrapped tightly around his waist – his arm was slung across her shoulders, holding her as close as he could as he waved at fans and paparazzi.

They both knew it would be all over the papers the next day- who was this mysterious girl? Was she someone new in Episode VIII? Was she a relative? – but neither of them cared.

Neither of them cared that she would be slammed on the Internet and in the magazines, neither of them cared that there would be talk for weeks, possibly months.

All she cared about was the tightness of his arm around her waist as it dropped to wrap around there, holding her tightly to him, his nose nuzzling her temple softly.

All Oscar cared about was the happiness in Thea’s eyes every time she stared up at him.


End file.
